How You Get The Girl
by lilycollinsforever
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swifts 'How You Get The Girl' from her new album 1989. James left Lily six months ago - no note, no warning, nothing. Suddenly one night he shows up at her door - will she forgive him or will he be turned away?


_Stand there like a ghost_

_Shaking from the rain, rain_

_She'll open up the door and say, "Are you insane?"_

_You say it's been a long six months_

_And you were too afraid to tell her what you want_

_And that's how it works_

_That's how you get the girl_

_And then you say, I want you for worse or for better_

_I would wait forever and ever_

_Broke your heart, I'll put it back together_

_I would wait forever and ever_

_And that's how it works_

_That's how you get the girl, girl_

_And that's how it works_

_That's how you get the girl, girl_

_~.~_

"LILY!"

What was that? Lily sat up in bed, unsure whether she'd heard her name in her dream or not. She sat there for a few moments, clutching the crisp, white sheets until the voice called again. Lilys heart rate sped up - who was out there? Her flatmate, Marlene, was staying with her parents for the weekend, so Lily was home alone. Grabbing the first weapon she saw, the lamp on her bedside, she made her way to the window. It may have been irrational, but who knows what kind of crazy psychopath was out there. He could be looking through her windows, climbing her drainpipe, anything! Lily was always overly-cautious, but it kept her safe and, to her, that's what mattered. When she saw who was outside, the lamp fell out of her hand and smashed.

There, standing in the rain, was James Potter. She hadn't seen him in months. He looked different, but she couldn't figure out what was different about him. He looked tireder, almost, and his features were harsher. He was trying to pull his jacket tighter around him to shield more of his body from the rain, and failing miserably at it. He also didn't have a hood - what kind of idiot stood in a storm like this without a hood? "Lily Evans, I know you're in there, and I'm not leaving until you come out here!" he shouted. Lights turned on in a few of the surrounding houses. Panicking, mostly because her neighbors were nosy bastards who never appreciated being woken up in the middle of the night, Lily ran down the stairs and flung open the door.

"Potter, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" she cried, shivering as the cold breeze reached her. She wished she'd put on a jumper. "Are you actually insane? Do you know how insane this is? You can't just show up here! I can't believe-"

"You called me Potter."

Her speech fumbled for a second with surprise. Firstly, because he was interrupting her, and secondly because he was offended by it. "Well, of course I did. I haven't seen you in six months, you just disappeared! Did you expect me to welcome you back with open arms?"

"Well I was hoping..." he chucked, running his hand through his hair. He saw Lily start to close the door, and sprinted towards it before she got the chance. "Wait, wait, wait, Lily. Seriously. I've missed you." She raised her eyebrow. "No, really I have! Of course I have Lils, how could I not miss you? You're the girl of my dreams, the only girl I've ever loved!"

"Then why did you leave?"

"It's complicated Lily...things were moving so fast, I was scared. I know its stupid and childish, but I was. I'd been chasing you for years,and the sudden change terrified me. I just didn't know how terrified I really was until I realized how much you meant to me."

"What do you mean James? You're not making any sense, you knew how you felt about me for years before we got together!"

"I didn't really know the depth of my feelings for you, I guess...God Lily, I don't know! I can't explain it, I didn't mean to leave you like that. I just, well I started thinking about us and our future and I got freaked out because, I guess I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and -" he fumbled his pockets, looking for something with shaky hands. Finding what he was looking for, he stumbled down on one knee.

"James, what are yo - no, James! Stop, get up!"

"Lily Evans-"

"James just get up please, don't do this."

"Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh God," Lily sighed, burying her face against the door frame. "We should talk about this, I guess. Do you want to come in?"

James walked ahead of her and into the kitchen. Lily rolled her eyes, of course he know where to go. When she walked in, he was already seated in his once-usual seat at the small, round table. "You've redecorated," he noted. She nodded her name in confirmation and turned the kettle on. "Tea?" she asked

"Yes, black please," Lily pulled a face as she went over to the fridge to grab the milk. Pouring some in her own cup, she brought them over to the table. Seeing her tea, James laughed. "Honestly, Lils, you put more milk in your tea than actual tea! How can you stand that stuff?"

"Shut it you, it's nice!"

"I'll shut it if you married me," he grinned.

"James-"

"You don't have to decide right now. You don't have to decide this week, or this month, or even this year! You can think about it for as long as you like - I'll wait. I'd wait forever for you, Lily" She buried her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes - this was not a conversation she wanted to have at 2am. "I know I hurt you, but I will spend every day of my life trying to make it up to you. Please. Just think about it." He grabbed her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "For better or for worse, Lily Evans, I swear I'll never leave your side again."

~.~

_Remind her how it used to be, be_

_With pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks_

_Tell her how you must have lost your mind_

_When you left her all alone and never told her why_

_And that's how it works_

_That's how you lost the girl_

_And now you say, __I want you for worse or for better_

_I would wait forever and ever_

_Broke your heart, I'll put it back together_

_I would wait forever and ever_

_And that's how it works_

_That's how you get the girl, girl_

_And that's how it works_

_That's how you get the girl, girl_

_~.~_

James smiled as he picked up the framed photo on the mantelpiece. "You still have this?" he asked. Lily looked up from her position on the sofa, and was shocked by how happy was. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. He was holding a picture of the two of them, the day they graduated from Hogwarts. Lily was kissing James's cheek and they were both throwing their caps up in the air - they looked so happy.

"Yeah, of course I do," she smiled, making her way over, "It's my favourite picture."

"I must have been out of my fucking mind when I let a girl like you go," he sighed, still looking at the picture. Lily thought she might have seen a glisten of a tear in his eye, but when she looked back, it was gone.

~.~

_And you know that I don't want you to go_

_Remind me how it used to be_

_Pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks_

_And say you want me_

_And then you say, __I want you for worse or for better_

_I would wait forever and ever_

_Broke your heart, I'll put it back together_

_I would wait forever and ever_

_And that's how it works_

_That's how you get the girl, girl_

_And that's how it works_

_That's how you get the girl, girl_

_~.~_

_"_Well, goodnight," James said, grabbing his still-damp jacket off the banister. "I hope I'll be seeing you soon." Swooping in and kissing her cheek lightly before she could protest, he hurried out the door.

Lily stood, watching him walk away, and suddenly realized how much she didn't want him to. She wanted him to stay. Grabbing the nearest coat she could find, she ran out the door and into the street after him. "James!" she called, running up to him. He turned around, confused but excited. "Don't leave. Please, don't ever leave again." She felt his arm snake around her waist and before she knew it they were kissing - and it was magical. Her lips remembered his touch and she responded automatically. The rain falling around them was cold, but she couldn't be warmer locked in James' embrace. All too soon, he pulled away. Stepping away from her, he smirked.

"You look ridiculous," he laughed. Lily looked down. The coat she had grabbed in her rush was a bright red coat that her mother had bought for her the other day. It was huge - about 3 or 4 sizes too big - and puffy, coming down to her knees and bulking her up to the point where she looked like a big, bright red ball. She couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"Yes"

"Yes what?" James asked, confusion weaving through his features.

"I'll marry you, James Potter"

James' face completely lit up. Honestly, she'd never seen him so happy. She squealed in surprise as he lifted her up and swung her around. "I love you Lily Evans, I'll love you 'til the day I die" he cried. More lights turned on in the surrounding houses, but, for once, Lily couldn't care less what the neighbors thought.


End file.
